


strawberry blond

by izurulovesboats



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, jaffa factory times, probably thr fluffiest thing i’ll ever write like. ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izurulovesboats/pseuds/izurulovesboats
Summary: All I need, darlingIs a life in your shapeI picture it, softAnd I ache(its truly “lalna loves his boyfriend and gets really soft abt it sometimes” hours)





	strawberry blond

**Author's Note:**

> theres a.. few things this is based on. mainly this tho https://lalnerd.tumblr.com/post/184521483136/did-somebody-say-xephna
> 
> this is super short but like also consider: school sucks

Work at the Jaffa Factory, while rewarding, was difficult. Something is always difficult to achieve, or someone would mess something up with the machines and the grand system of things. Needless to say, it got exhausting to fix every other machine all the time. When they both wanted to get away from the chaoticness of the factory and spend some time alone, however, Lalna would offer to Xephos if he would like to take a break away from the factory, and to his castle, and he would always ecstatically consent to the trip. 

 

They would usually spend a few hours to a whole day there, Lalna usually working on something and Xephos usually off on the side, saying something about how ‘it’s unsafe to just have a dome of flux that close’ or ‘Lalna, I swear to all that is holy, if you don’t get a bed in here eventually then I will make one for you’. While his annoyance filled remarks were stemming out of concern for the scientist, other than the things he ranted on about, they really did have a good time with each other. 

 

Whether it be talking back and forth about some sort of science, or just simply Xephos draped over him, resting his head on Lalna’s shoulders as he watched him work. They both enjoyed each other’s company, not only as coworkers, but as best friends and lovers. Lalna simply  _ adored  _ that fact as he rolled it over in his mind, working absentmindedly on a few wires as he thought to himself. 

 

As he floats back down to reality from the depths of his mind, he looks outside the nearby window and sees that it’s extremely dark outside. How long has he been working now? A few hours, maybe more? Surely he had enough wires for the factory to never run out of them by now. They wouldn’t have any trouble with making more machines, at least. 

 

He tries to finish the last one he’s on before hearing that familiar click of heels against the floor, finding that his boyfriend has rested his head on his left shoulder, wrapping his arms around his middle. He felt so warm, and Lalna wanted so  _ very _ badly for him to stay like this forever, so that the good-feeling little fireworks in his chest would never go away. 

 

He missed feeling like this. Something other than feeling alone was always welcome, but feeling loved was an experience he never wanted to feel without anymore. His touch-starved nature was melting away everytime Xephos made contact with him, and he could never be happier. 

 

Lost in his own thoughts again, he missed just about everything the spaceman said, except for a few syllables. Damn him and his distracted mind. “Huh?” 

 

“It’s 3am, Lal.” Xephos repeated without hesitation, “I know how adamant you are about making machines, but I think you may need a break.” He lovingly smirks, playfully pecking him on the cheek, “You’re such a workaholic.” 

 

He can feel heat rise to his cheeks, a helpless smile making its way onto his face, “You know who you’re talking to, Xeph. Besides, you are the least qualified to say that! You overwork just as much as I do!” He laughs, looking his way, and it’s just close enough that their foreheads are touching. It feels so nice to be this close to him. He never wants to move. “But if it’s what you want, I suppose I can. Anything for you, my love.” 

 

“Good.” Xephos takes the opportunity that is presented to him, and kisses him again, only this time it’s a gentle peck on the lips. He unravels away from the scientist, the only thing connecting them now is his hand intertwined with Lalna’s. “I made some tea earlier, perhaps we could relax a while?” 

 

Lalna nods in agreement as he’s gently led out of the room where all the machines are, to he assumes where the tea is. Truth be told, he was already relaxed. How could he harbour any sort of anxiety when any look at Xephos melted that all away? 

**Author's Note:**

> i will revive the xephna ship on tumblr if its the last thing i do damnit


End file.
